Happy Hobbits
by dust-and-cobwebs
Summary: Merry is reunited with another hobbit that he has met (and loved.. sort of..) in the past... Pippin is just there... and a few things are slightly altered... (please r/r... if you like flaming, than please don't read this story)


(A.N: this sort of happened to me once… (not really, but I'm sure you get the idea…) okay… so I've decided to take a break on writing "tragic" stories… (But they aren't exactly tragic or anything… =(…) don't own anything, except for this idea. Oh, and I know Merry isn't exactly the funnier one of the two, but I altered it a tiny bit to make this story work out.) 

Happy Hobbits 

A little hobbit named Merry stood out in the garden while going through his things one more time. He sighed, and got up to look at his surroundings one last time. He chuckled, and gathered all of the memories of this place, still fresh in his mind like it had only been just yesterday that he had arrived in Rivendell. 

Aragorn had wed the unearthly beautiful elf-maiden, Arwen Undomiel, and Faramir had married the White Lady of Rohan, Eowyn. 

The little hobbit sighed, and remembered the hobbit he had to leave behind. It only seemed like a moment ago he had first met her, and now it had been nearly ten years since he had seen her last. That day when she had left, they had just had an argument. She had stormed out the door, and was never seen again. The last words she had ever spoken to him were, "I hate you…" 

"Primula Burrows," he spoke her name. He chuckled to himself, and remembered exactly what had happened on the day he had met her. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

He had been frolicking around in Farmer Cotton's fields, intending on spending the day alone with Pippin. The two were stealing crops from Farmer Cotton again. However, as the two were chasing after each other, he had accidentally run into another hobbit. The two hobbits had then crashed to the ground from the impact. Pippin then came along, and seeing them both on the ground, he shrugged, and proclaimed, "Well if you can't beat 'em, you might as well join 'em!" and he joined them on the ground just for the sake of it all.

"Oops, sorry milady, I'm really, really sorry. Here are your bags and things," slurred Merry graciously. 

"I should be screaming at you, but since you were so polite and all, I don't plan to," she answered, smiling at him brightly. Taking the advantage of the situation, Merry began inquiring more about her.

"I've never seen you around in the Shire, so what is your name?"   
"They call me Primula Burrows, but Primula will do just fine. The world outside of the Shire fascinates me, and I've been traveling all year. I plan to leave again soon. Oh, and who would you be?" she asked Merry. "Oh, and you?" she gestured towards Pippin who was busy tying Merry's shoelaces together.   
"I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck, but you can just call me Merry. He's Peregrin Took, but he goes by Pippin around these places," answered Merry.

"Great…! Well, I'd better be going now. My father might get worried about me, so I guess I'll see you two around then! Bye Merry! Bye Pippin!" and she skipped along merrily. As she was leaving, Pippin could tell that Merry was drawn to her in some way.

"And so begins the story of Meriadoc and Primula Brandybuck!!" he announced deviously, grinning away. Merry smiled, but then he finally realized what Pippin had just said.

"What…? Pippin! I didn't say… but- what? Pippin!" and Merry ran after Pippin, who was already about ten meters ahead of him. Merry spent the entire way home telling Pippin that he didn't like Primula. Pippin just occasionally nodded his head, totally oblivious to Merry's stream of words.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Merry sat back now, leaning his head against a tree. He was waiting for Pippin to hurry up with his goodbyes and everything because the two would be leaving for their journey to Gondor to pay their respects to King Aragorn Elessar, to visit Eowyn and Faramir, and maybe they would pass Rohan to see how King Eomer was doing. Merry sighed; Pippin was quite the social one. Soon the Elves would be passing into the West, and would be nothing left but a memory. Everyone was leaving, and Merry knew that eventually he would have to as well. However, Pippin and Merry had made a promise that until that time, they would remain by each other's sides through thick and thin, no matter what. 

At last Pippin had finished up with his goodbyes, and had just bustled out the door. He smiled at Merry, and held out a hand, helping him stand up.  
"Until death shall we part, my friend! Come now, let's begin on our journey to see our old friend Strider!" and Pippin ran off. Merry was about to follow him, when he heard a voice behind him cry out his name.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck! Merry!!" Merry turned around ever so slightly to see the face of a familiar hobbit. He looked at her for a moment, and he recognized her; even if her face was all flushed from running, and dirty from traveling. The hobbit ran up to Merry, and gave him a huge hug. Merry laughed, and hugged her back.

"Primula! You came back!" Merry was overjoyed. She laughed, and Merry felt his spirits soar high above the sky. "Why did you? I thought you swore that you would never ever talk to me again! I waited all these long years for you to come back, and I've never set my heart on another," he said quietly. Primula just laughed.

"Aww…Merry… That's so sweet. I'm really sorry about what happened in the past. Well, I was just back visiting the Shire for a while, when I heard some strange stories about a hobbit named Merry who won much renown. I heard that you were in Rivendell, because the quest was completed. I felt guilty after our argument 10 years ago, Merry, but then I never got the chance to tell you how I really felt, afraid that you weren't quite ready to forgive me yet. You left on your journey with the Fellowship to the Cracks of Mount Doom. Then I journeyed to Rivendell to tell you that I was sorry. Even after all these years, I could not forget you Merry. I thought to myself, well it was now or never, because if you didn't really forgive me today, then it wasn't like you were going to forgive me tomorrow… Congratulations on your contribution to the world. Will you forgive me?" she smiled again, and Merry blushed. 

"Yes, Primula. I was always waiting for the day that you would come back, and now you have… What's passed is behind us now, so let's concentrate on the future," he replied.

Pippin turned around, and saw the two together. Deep down in his heart he felt happy for Merry. He began walking again, as he thought of Diamond of LongCleave. 

"So you came back just to say sorry?" he asked, a bit disappointed.

"Yes, and also just to see you again," she whispered in his ear. 

"All that for me, Primula? That's so… nice of you," replied Merry.

"I love you," she continued. Merry gasped in awe. 

"I love you too," he answered, and he stepped back awkwardly. She grinned, and picked up her bags. "You're leaving already?" 

"I'm afraid so, Merry, but I'll meet with you back in the Shire in a few years. Don't forget me!" 

"Of course I won't Primula. That's too bad… Well, I guess that's it… Farewell!" and they shared an embrace for the last time. She began walking away, and Merry stared after her. After awhile he turned, and ran to catch up with Pippin. He knew that one day they'd be reunited again, just like today.

The End… 


End file.
